


Пять шагов в сторону с торной тропы

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От судьбы не уйдешь, но Альбус Дамблдор все же раз за разом пытается. На кого поставите?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять шагов в сторону с торной тропы

**Шаг первый**

Было уже поздно, и младшие наконец угомонились и легли спать. Альбус сидел на кухне, положив локти на стол и глядя в пространство. Время от времени он тянулся к вазочке с леденцами и машинально отправлял по одному в рот. «Мерлин, что мне делать?», - думал Альбус. 

Все оказалось еще хуже, чем он мог предвидеть. Нет, конечно, возвращаясь домой, он знал, что теперь ему придется заботиться о брате и сестре, но не придавал этому особого значения. Будучи старостой, он постоянно заботился о других учениках, и это не требовало от него особых усилий. Иногда приободрить соскучившегося по дому малыша, иногда помочь с домашним заданием. В конце концов, все они платили ему за это любовью и уважением. 

Только от его родных этого было не дождаться. Они не умели быть благодарными, а могли только требовать. Его первый день начался с того, что Ариана ворвалась в его комнату и стала прыгать по кровати, крича: «Завтрак, завтрак!» Альбус с трудом сдержался, чтобы с силой не столкнуть ее на пол.

Теперь он понял, почему миссис Бэгшот, которую назначили попечительницей со времени смерти мамы до его выпуска, была так рада его видеть. «Ох, Альбус! – восклицала она. – А как вырос-то! Настоящий мужчина! Ну все, теперь старушка Батильда сможет отдохнуть. Я знаю, что отдаю детишек в надежные руки!» - и она снова и снова звала их приходить к чаю всей семьей «хотя бы раз в месяц». Учитывая, что пока была жива мама, они бегали к миссис Бэгшот по сто раз на дню то одолжить книжку, то угостить ее свежим козьим молоком, все было понятно.

«Детишки» со своей стороны оказались вовсе не рады его приезду. Аберфорт буркнул что-то и поспешил уйти, а Ариана тут же пристала: «Что ты мне привез?» Что, она рада его видеть, только если он что-то ей привозит? Получается, любовь сестры можно купить? Отлично. Перебирая воспоминания, Альбус был вне себя от ярости.

И все же ему удавалось справляться с ними – до поры до времени. Лучшей стратегией, как он вскоре понял, было не пытаться с ними договориться. Его брат и сестра выросли абсолютно неуправляемыми дикарями, и любые слова были для них что об стенку горох. Поэтому Альбус скоро забросил и попытки научить Аберфорта минимуму необходимых на свой взгляд заклинаний (у того ничего не получалось, и Аберфорт, казалось, возненавидел Альбуса за это еще больше), а Ариану – читать и писать. Потому что когда ничего не получалось у Арианы, она не просто рвала бумагу и топтала ногами перья. Один раз пергамент вспыхнул прямо под ее неестественно скрюченными, будто артритными пальцами, другой – вспыхнули деревья за окном, и Альбус с огромным трудом сумел потушить их. 

Сегодняшняя истерика Арианы стала последней каплей. У Альбуса до сих пор ломило виски от этого неестественного, переходящего на ультразвук визга. На дом и двор были наложены надежные заглушающие чары, так что опасаться магглов не приходилось, но находиться с ней в одном помещении было невозможно. «Хватит, - думал Альбус. – Я не могу больше, Мерлин, я просто не могу. Прошло всего полмесяца, и в кого я превратился? Я, лучший ученик выпуска, который всегда и во всем был образцом для подражания? Вынужден теперь пасти коз с младшим братом и подтирать сопли младшей сестре. А мои блестящие – это признавал даже профессор Найджеллус – магические способности уйдут на то, чтобы сдерживать ее стихийную магию». 

Альбус с силой сжал руки в кулаки, так что пальцам стало больно. Он не позволит этому болоту засосать себя, он не готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради ухода за двумя ненормальными, которые не способны даже оценить его внимание…

Альбус тихо поднялся и задул свечу на столе. Прошел к комнате сестры, осторожно притворил дверь: Ариана спала, разметав светлые, почти белесые волосы по подушке. Он вспомнил, как в детстве любил перебирать эти льняные пряди. Альбусу не хотелось терять Ариану, он мог бы навещать ее иногда, скажем, в специальном заведении, где о ней бы заботились, приносить ей игрушки и книжки с картинками – и тогда, возможно, она радовалась бы его приходу. Но постоянно жить с ней в одном доме… невыносимо.

У двери Аберфорта он помедлил: из-под нее пробивалась полоска света. За дверью слышались возня и скрипы кровати. Альбус поморщился и на цыпочках пошел прочь. «Заставлю простыни руками стирать», - зло подумал он. 

 

Вопреки ожиданиям, миссис Бэгшот позвала их всех в гости на следующий день – познакомить с только что приехавшим племянником. И это перевернуло все. Поначалу Альбус присматривался к юноше, гадая, что может делать действительно талантливый маг в глухой деревне у тетки. Но потом понял, что не обманулся в своих надеждах. Геллерт Гриндельвальд был по всему его ровней. И он больше не был один. Он готов был рискнуть. 

Они проводили вместе дни и ночи, читая книги, изучая звездное небо, споря о магии, но все больше – просто в разговорах о жизни. И Альбус не уставал поражаться, как точно Геллерту удается сформулировать то, что он постоянно чувствует спинным мозгом, но не может выразить. Ощущение собственного предназначения. Геллерт рассказывал ему об amor fati, понятии, выдуманном маггловским философом и означающим любовь к собственной судьбе и волю к ее исполнению. «Нужно всегда идти своим собственным путем, не оглядываясь на окружающие условности. Не пытайся меняться под мир, измени мир под себя». И Альбусу оставалось лишь восторженно кивать. Это было просто, но в то же время и сложно, и он был уверен, что никто из его бывших однокашников, ни тем более его младший брат никогда даже не задумываются, зачем они пришли в этот мир, на что они способны. 

Что его больше всего привлекало в Геллерте – тот никогда не говорил красивых слов просто так, он всегда приводил конкретные примеры того, что Альбус – или они вместе (и это льстило больше всего) могли бы сделать. И говорил так убедительно, что в итоге Альбус первым предложил отправиться на поиски Даров Смерти. 

Реакция Геллерта поразила его. Тот замолчал на долгое время, а потом так же молча взял его руку и поцеловал. По спине Альбуса пробежала дрожь, он никогда раньше не оказывался в подобной ситуации, с ним никогда не делали ничего подобного… 

\- Спасибо тебе, - прошептал Геллерт, глядя ему в глаза. – Я не смел даже надеяться, был уверен, что ты не захочешь оставить свою семью, чтобы отправиться куда-то со мной. Спасибо. 

Альбус открыл было рот, но не смог произнести ни слова. Но теперь он знал, что их с Геллертом объединяет нечто большее, чем просто общие интересы и планы. И перестал бояться оставить брата и сестру и остаться в полном одиночестве. 

 

\- Пока я здесь, ты будешь делать то, что я говорю! – однажды, не вытерпев, рявкнул он на Аберфорта, когда тот попытался возразить ему в какой-то мелочи. – А потом хоть на голове стойте.

\- Куда это ты собрался, интересно? – спросил Аберфорт походя.

\- Не твоего ума дела, - отрезал Альбус. Ариана опять подняла его среди ночи, а он и так не выспался, потому что они допоздна засиделись с Геллертом в библиотеке, и настроение у него было паршивое. 

\- Ой-ой-ой, - издевательски протянул Аберфорт. – Вы посмотрите, какие у нас секреты, конечно, куда нам, великим, раскрывать свои планы какому-то младшему брату. Смотри только, чтоб ты успел вернуться к тому времени, когда надо будет купать Ариану, - бросил он и повернулся, чтобы выйти, оставив за собой последнее слово.

Мгновение Альбус боролся с собой: разум говорил, что если он действительно хочет в скором времени уехать из дома, не стоит распространяться о своих планах. Но волна гнева, желание показать брату, чего он действительно стоит, оказались сильнее его. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не думал, что я похороню себя здесь навсегда, чтобы вытирать вам сопли? – спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал грозно.

\- Кто кому еще сопли вытирает, а кто от маленьких козочек сам спастись не может, - парировал Аберфорт, уже стоя в дверях. И Альбус вскипел, потому что это было правдой: в бытовом плане Аберфорт заботился о нем куда больше, чем он о брате. 

\- Хватит! – закричал он на весь дом. – Мне надоело ваше постоянное «Альбус, ты должен», «Альбус, иди почини за Арианой», «Альбус, останься и последи»! Решайте свои проблемы сами, как хотите, а я уезжаю отсюда. Можете радоваться, что никто не помешает вам окончательно одичать. 

Абрефорт наконец повернулся и закрыл открытую было дверь. Увидев выражение его лица, Альбус слегка испугался: ему показалось, что сейчас Аберфорт ринется в драку. Как и всегда в их детских спорах, Аберфорт решал все кулаками, и Альбус ненавидел это. 

\- Слушай меня, ты, - тихо и злобно начал Аберфорт, приближаясь к нему. – Можешь мнить себя сколь угодно талантливым и великим, если тебе так сильно хочется. Можешь даже быть сколько угодно талантливым и великим – я неуч, мне не понять, и черт с ним. Но ты все равно останешься здесь и будешь заботиться об Ариане, понял? Потому что мама умерла, папа в тюрьме, и больше этого делать некому. Уясни себе раз и навсегда и не рыпайся.

Альбус невольно отшатнулся, испытывая смешанное чувство страха и отвращения.

\- Я уже сказал, - настойчиво повторил он. – Завтра утром я уезжаю. Все. 

\- Ты? – переспросил Аберфорт.

\- Мы с Геллертом.

\- Ну ты и скотина, братец, - с чувством произнес Аберфорт. – Вот такого я даже от тебя не ожидал. Бросаешь больную сестру ради этого смазливенького иностранца, да? Думаешь, все вокруг слепые, никто ничего не видит?

\- Не смей! – отчаянно крикнул Альбус. – Ты – ничтожество, ты только и можешь, что коз по двору гонять. Прими как данность, что не всем этим заниматься. У меня своя судьба, и я не собираюсь от нее отказываться.

\- Твоя семья – это твоя судьба, - произнес Аберфорт после долгого молчания. – Пойми наконец, - он громко сопел, и было видно, как он пытается справиться со своим гневом. – Ты можешь чего угодно достичь, хоть министром стать, но твоя семья – это твоя семья. От нее нельзя отказаться. И если ты таких простых вещей не осознаешь, куда тебе в науку или чего ты там хотел. Научись сначала жизнь понимать, - он постоял еще минуту, бессильно сопя и сжимая кулаки, а потом развернулся и вышел во двор. 

Альбус остался в комнате, с покрасневшими ушами, готовый заплакать от смеси стыда, раздражения и безысходности. Больше Аберфорт не разговаривал с ним до вечера, пока, как было условлено, за ним не зашел Геллерт с уже собранными вещами. 

 

Позже, на похоронах, прижимая поданный миссис Бэгшот платок к разбитому носу, он вспоминал ожесточенное лицо брата и бледное, как маска, лицо сестры. «Если это моя судьба, то она разбита», - думал он. 

**Шаг второй**

Фридрих шлепнул перед ним на стол пачку каких-то бумаг. Альбус поднял глаза, и сразу заломило виски от яркого света: он давно не мог нормально выспаться, зрение катастрофически падало, и глаза болели. 

\- Что это?

Фридрих Баумерих, Командир Второго специального отряда Общеевропейского магического фронта, пожал плечами:

\- Да вот, съездил тут один смелый репортер из “Libre Belgique” покататься по Германии, по гетевским местам.

Альбус придвинул к себе пачку: это были черно-белые смазанные колдографии. На первой вереница очень худых, едва одетых людей шла в какое-то здание с трубами. На других повторялась та же картинка в других ракурсах, так что были видны часовые с автоматами, охранявшие колонну. Крупным планом – черный дым из труб. 

\- Лагерь смерти, - Фридрих присел рядом, резким движением придвинув себе табурет. – Бухенвальд. 

Альбус с трудом оторвал взгляд от колдографий и взглянул на него. 

\- Вы у себя там, в Англии, поди, ничего не знаете, что у нас тут происходит. Смотри, - Фридрих ткнул пальцем в картинку, - это – магглы. Преимущественно евреи, но и не только, в общем, все, кого называют не-арийцами. А это – доменная печь, в которой этих людей будут сейчас сжигать. 

Альбус почувствовал, как по спине проносится мгновенный холодок. Он не мог понять, всерьез говорит Фридрих или нет. 

\- А с оружием стоят… маги? – недоверчиво спросил он. 

\- Нет, разумеется, - фыркнул Фридрих. - Маги гораздо выше по положению в этой армии, они не будут с какими-то смертниками возиться. Но взять любого маггловского командующего чином от генерал-лейтенанта и выше – при каждом есть свой маг. 

\- Я слышал, эти люди… волшебники, служащие Гитлеру… не слишком опытны, - неуверенно начал Альбус.

Фридрих опять поморщился, машинально потер шрам над левым глазом. 

\- В общем, так и есть. Ты сам видел недавно. Но в отличие от таких, как ты, они твердо знают, что должны делать, и делают этого. Беспрекословно подчиняются приказам своего командования. И не Гитлеру, сколько можно повторять, Гитлер – просто пешка. 

\- Слухи о всеобъятном могуществе Гриндельвальда мне кажутся сильно преувеличенными, - четко произнес Альбус. – Все эти штуки с превращением в дракона, наколдованным градом размером с футбольный мяч, бесследным исчезновением целых групп по одному мановению волшебной палочки. Это порождение панической фантазии, командир. 

\- Послушай меня, Дамблдор, - зарычал Фридрих, наклоняясь ближе к нему. – Твое дело – не рассуждать. Твое дело – действовать. Английское отделение, рекомендовавшее тебя мне, говорило, что ты лучший дуэлянт во всей Британии. Может, так оно и есть, ты ловко расправился на той операции с четырьмя посредственными магами. Только этого недостаточно. А ну-ка скажи мне, почему ты в итоге облажался?

Альбус напрягся, внутренне протестуя против столь явного хамства. Другие люди в комнате начали бросать на них косые взгляды и моментально отворачиваться, он чувствовал спиной их ожидание. 

\- Потому что я замешкался вместо того, чтобы сразу покончить с пленными, - произнес он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровнее.

\- Так вот, Дамблдор, еще одна промашка может стоить тебе жизни, и не только тебе. Если ты не уверен точно, как собираешься использовать палочку, нечего ее и доставать. И те четверо, хоть ты и разоружил их, успели б тебя под орех разделать, если бы не группа “C”.

Альбус кивнул, вспоминая ту ситуацию. Он с легкостью разоружил четырех магов, охранявших ставку какого-то очередного маггловского генерала. По приказу он должен был убить их сразу и, продолжай они сопротивляться, так и поступил бы. Но внезапно его, с поднятой палочкой, накрыла волна страха, отчаянный крик о помощи, - и Альбус не сразу понял, что одному из пленных магов удалось чудом пробить его окклюменцию, а когда понял, не смог заставить себя использовать палочку вновь. 

\- Короче, решай сам, Дамблдор, я тобой возиться не собираюсь. Либо ты осознаешь наконец, что на войне дуэльные красивые жесты неуместны, либо ближайшим паромом уезжаешь к себе в Англию и тихо учишь там детишек в сельской местности, как зажигать “Lumos”, - Фридрих поднялся и пошел прочь, не дожидаясь его ответа.

 

Но в дуэльном клубе в тот вечер он снова победил всех. Серьезные пожилые маги, с оплывшими от сытой жизни лицами, и совсем еще молодые ребята, которые безумно злились из-за проигрыша – в искусстве магических дуэлей ему не было равных. Альбус даже не устал, когда двенадцатый по счету противник спрыгнул с импровизированного помоста, признавая свое поражение. Командир, как всегда, со скучающим видом стоявший в дверях, сплюнул на землю и приготовился уходить. 

Внезапно шумная толпа, все время окружающая помост, расступилась и затихла. Альбус удивленно всмотрелся: к помосту шел, смешно хромая, маленький человечек. Когда он не без неловкости (впрочем, никто не смеялся) вскарабкался на помост, Альбус смог рассмотреть его наконец: чернявый, маленького роста, одетый в обычную маггловскую одежду без знаков отличия.

\- Последняя дуэль, если вас не сильно утомили? – вежливо спросил он.

Альбус от удивления не нашелся, что ответить, а лишь поклонился и принял позицию. И не успел заметить, как волна магии, вылетевшая из палочки маленького человечка, сшибла его с ног, подняла в воздух, завертела. Невероятным трудом избавившись от этих тисков, он опустился на помост вновь, только чтобы успеть поставить щит от следующего удара.

Это была невероятно изматывающая дуэль. Она продолжалась полчаса, но Альбусу казалось, что прошла вечность: почти все его удары парировались, а самому ему было очень сложно постоянно сдерживать натиск противника. Перед ним был настоящий мастер. Альбус не боялся проиграть, но боялся ошибиться и стал тщательно следить за собой. Ему удалось поймать момент, когда маленький человечек чуть зазевался, не успев еще расправиться до конца с огромной птицей чистого пламени, и нанести решающий удар, после которого его противник больше не поднялся. Альбус, тяжело дыша, опустился на одно колено, но потом заставил себя встать и подойти к нему. Маленький человечек, услышав его шаги, с трудом поднял голову и протянул ему свою палочку в знак поражения. Альбус вместо этого взял его за руку и помог ему подняться.

В палатке его противник одним щелчком пальцев наколдовал себе на голову мокрое полотенце, на столе – три чашки чаю. Фридрих Баумерих, последовавший за ними, осторожно сел, будто стараясь при этом держаться навытяжку. 

\- А вы действительно так хороши, как про вас говорили, - с явным удовольствием отметил маленький человечек, показывая при этом Дамблдору на стул. – Фридрих, все решено, я забираю его. У меня как раз есть для него очередное безумное задание, - он хихикнул. 

Баумериху явно неприятно было слышать это, но он не решался возразить. Наконец Альбус не выдержал:

\- Позвольте, - начал он, - вы…

\- Можете не вставать, - махнул рукой его противник, отпивая чаю и не глядя на Альбуса. – Карл Гаспаржак, вице-командующий Общеевропейского магического фронта, но можете не вставать, и честь ваша мне не нужна, на красну девицу вы не тянете, - он снова хихикнул. 

Альбус почувствовал раздражение. Не для того он бросил Англию и отправился добровольцем на фронт, чтобы об него опять вытирали ноги – не пуская его при этом на стоящие задания. До сего дня он так и не встретил настоящего противника, и от этого ему казалось, что он терпит столько неудобств и унижений впустую.

\- Ну не расстраивайтесь, - внезапно мягко произнес Гаспаржак. – Я прекрасно знаю, зачем вы пришли на фронт, и только эти олухи в центральном штабе могли распределить вас в обычный отряд. У меня есть для вас стоящее задание, я же сказал, - он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла кривая.

\- И какое же? – нетерпеливо спросил Дамблдор. 

\- Вы должны убить Геллерта Гриндельвальда. 

 

В тот же вечер Альбус начал собирать вещи. Отъезд был назначен на раннее утро, но он засиделся за полночь, так ничего и не уложив. Он листал под светом магического шара свою рукопись «О способах использования крови дракона» и не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы отложить ее. 

Идея посвятить рукопись своему первому учителю, тому, кто научил его не просто вещам, но научил его думать и желать, пришла к нему давно. Но только сейчас он смог создать нечто, как ему казалось, достойное носить на обложке это имя. Только сейчас, когда это имя и так гремело по всему магическому миру, а его отголоски повергли маггловскую Европу в руины. 

Альбус знал об этом, знал задолго до того, как узнало рядовое население магического мира, - в подробностях наподобие того, о чем говорил недавно Фридрих. И все же какой-то частью души он не мог поверить, смириться, что уничтожение – это единственный способ. Да и, если быть откровенным, он сомневался, что сможет справиться с Геллертом. В конце концов, тот всегда был учителем, а он – всего лишь талантливым учеником. 

И потом, была другая сторона. Все – от последнего мага в общем отделе до самого Гаспаржака – ждали от него только одного. Что «блестящий дуэлянт» наконец проявит себя. Обсуждать всерьез возможность не убивать Гриндельвальда никому бы и в голову не пришло. Никому, кроме него одного. Потому что Альбус, сидя ночь напролет над своей несчастной рукописью и думая о Гриндельвальде, видел вовсе не вереницу евреев, идущих в печь. Не свою мертвую сестру на полу. Он видел яркие голубые глаза, изящно очерченные губы, складывающиеся в мгновенную улыбку, видел звездное небо, когда Гриндельвальд рассказывал ему, какие звезды видны у них на Севере. 

Он не решался никому рассказать о своем знакомстве с Гриндельвальдом, прекрасно понимая, что по законам военного времени его посчитают шпионом и просто убьют. Это было бы слишком глупо, но и идти с твердым намерением убить Геллерта – не менее глупо.

Альбус уронил голову на руки, отбросив рукопись. Стоило дать себе малейшую слабину – и воспоминания, обычно загнанные в дальний угол памяти, пробудились. А вместе с ними – и горький стыд за совершенную ошибку. Его затрясло. Нельзя ошибиться так еще раз, нельзя позволить случиться еще одной смерти. Ведь с Геллертом его связывает куда больше, чем с этими солдатами – их мечты, их планы, их чувства. 

«Ты никогда не должен делать то, чего от тебя ждут, - говорил ему Геллерт. – Сделай по-другому, сделай лучше». Далеко не все его слова стерлись, как «всеобщее благо», а некоторые засели так крепко, что стали частью личности Альбуса, и с этим ничего уже нельзя было поделать.

Уже начало рассветать, когда он принял решение. Он отправится на задание, но не станет убивать Геллерта, а попытается вытащить его оттуда. Ценой собственной карьеры, безусловно, - пускай. Вытащить, спасти, дать второй шанс. Невидяще глядя на свою рукопись, Альбус перебирал аргументы, которые сможет привести: «Мы можем сделать то, о чем мечтали, отправиться за Дарами вместе». «Ты сможешь заниматься любыми исследованиями». «Я буду помогать тебе, вместе нам все всегда удавалось лучше, чем поодиночке». Его командование, его приятели из отряда в эти утренние часы были немыслимо далеки, зато Геллерт – живой, веселый, смеющийся - будто сидел рядом. 

Когда пробило пять, Альбус стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Спешно собрал минимум вещей и опять подошел к столу, на котором осталась рукопись.

«Геллерту Гриндельвальду, - написал он на заглавной странице. – Sine qua non».

 

Команда Гаспаржака сработала безупречно: Геллерт остался в высокой башне старого европейского замка совершенно один. И когда Альбус поднимался по ступеням, его провожали дружескими, подбадривающими взглядами. Но молчали. А Альбус с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не бежать. Сейчас он увидит Геллерта, после стольких лет наконец увидит.

Он распахнул последнюю дверь, но мужчина, стоящий у окна, так и не обернулся. Альбус заметил, что он в маггловской военной форме, но без знаков отличия. Это не имело значения, за сотню лет невозможно было забыть эту прямую осанку, изящный поворот головы. 

Геллерт так и не обернулся, и Альбус тщательно закрыл за собой дверь, а потом сделал шаг вперед. 

\- Приятно видеть, что ты наконец определился с тем, чего ты хочешь, - лениво произнес Геллерт. Альбус застыл. 

\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - внезапно у него пересохло во рту. 

\- И о чем же? Ждешь, что я раскаюсь, паду ниц и приведу тебе всех маггловских генералов? Зря-я, - от этой такой знакомой привычки Геллерта тянуть слоги у Альбуса засосало под ложечкой. 

\- Ты ошибаешься, - улыбнулся он. – Я жду, что ты выслушаешь меня и согласишься, что это – единственный возможный выход, который устроит всех. 

\- Да, и какой же? – Геллерт наконец обернулся, и Альбус поразился, как он изменился. Нет, прекрасные черты остались прежними, время будто не тронуло их, но лицо заострилось, а глаза напоминали глаза дикого животного. 

На мгновение Альбус потерял дар речи.

\- Пойдем со мной, - произнес он наконец. – Брось свою армию, и мы уедем отсюда, и сможем наконец реализовать все то, о чем мы мечтали в юности. Дары Смерти, ты помнишь? 

\- Ты так и не оставил эти фантазии? – холодно оборвал его Геллерт. Альбус, не желая сдаваться, продолжил:

\- Поверь мне, Геллерт, так будет лучше. Я готов все забыть. Действительно все, - Альбус на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что говорит искренне, и это ужасало его. Но он был уверен, что только искренность может помочь.

\- Ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? - донесся до него насмешливый голос Геллерта. – Извини, придется тебя разочаровать. Работать с тобой было бы неплохо, но, видишь ли, с возрастом я окончательно понял, что не терплю педерастов. В этом мы с Гитлером вполне сходимся.

Альбус почувствовал, как его лицо заливает краска. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не такого ответа. Это было крушением.

\- Я не имел в виду это, - едва слышно произнес он. Геллерт сделал вид, что не услышал.

\- Мне уже наскучила наша беседа, - произнес Гриндельвальд, неопределенно махнув рукой. – И я забыл, насколько меня раздражает, что ты постоянно пялишься на меня влюбленными глазами, как баран. Придется убить тебя, - он снова легко махнул рукой, на этот раз вынимая из рукава палочку.

Это было быстро, и Альбус не успел даже осознать вначале, что все кончено. Он так и не вспомнил, какие заклинания применял, но точно не “Avada Kedavra”. Может быть, ослабляющие чары. Геллерт лежал на полу, и его распростертая поза так напомнила Альбусу Ариану, что он вначале побоялся подойти. Наконец пересилив себя, он понял, что Геллерт жив. На него смотрели усталые, потускневшие глаза смертельно больного, поднялась, будто силясь поймать его, дрожащая старческая рука и упала. Геллерт открыл рот и издал какой-то хрип, Альбус в ужасе отшатнулся. Бежать, бежать отсюда быстрее, лишь бы не видеть этих выцветших глаз, выцветшей кожи, выцветшей магии. Палочка Геллерта откатилась в дальний угол комнаты, но Альбус и не подумал ее поднимать.

 

Вернувшись наконец в свою часть, Альбус упал на койку и разрыдался. Теперь, он знал: перед его глазами не будет стоять изящная фигура у окна, не будет ни звезд, ни планов. Осталась только трясущаяся старческая рука и пустые глаза. Когда он смог встать, то первым делом тщательно вымарал посвящение с первой страницы рукописи.

На праздник он пришел, как в полусне. Кажется, была какая-то торжественная церемония по поводу победы, собралось много народу, Гаспаржак произносил речь, приятели били его по плечу и предлагали выпить. Альбус отказывался: его мутило. Внезапно через “Sonorus” явственно прозвучало его имя, и не успел он опомниться, как товарищи вытолкнули его на сцену.

Перед ним суетился Гаспаржак с каким-то дурацким блюдом, накрытым тканью. Альбус стоял, оглушенный всеобщим шумом, когда командир наконец закончил свою фразу:

\- … а это по праву принадлежит вам, - и сдернул ткань с блюда, которое сунул ему в руки.

«Наверное, какой-то орден», - мелькнуло у Альбуса, и он машинально протянул руку. Бузинная палочка сама прыгнула ему в ладонь, не дожидаясь прикосновения. По его щекам потекли слезы, но все считали их слезами радости и облегчения оттого, что магическая война выиграна. 

**Шаг третий**

Адриан Боунс вошел в кабинет Дамблдора, не замедляя шага. Слегка поклонился, уже стоя напротив его стола, Альбус чуть приподнялся в ответ и указал на кресло напротив. Они давно знали и уважали друг друга, и именно поэтому не было нужды в церемониях.

Но по этой же причине Попечительский совет Хогвартса и направил к нему Адриана, и Альбус догадывался, о чем пойдет разговор. Он внутренне напрягся, впрочем, ничем не выдав своих чувств гостю и не забыв предложить ему чаю. Как и всегда, Адриан отказался и от трех сортов чая, и от лимонных долек, но этот ничего не значащий разговор, нарочито неуверенные жесты дали Альбусу лишних несколько мгновений обдумать ситуацию. Пока все складывалось не в его пользу, и он не был уверен, что сможет переубедить Попечительский совет, приводя им только свои смутные догадки. Ничего другого у него не было.

\- Альбус, давайте не будем терять время, - с места в карьер начал Боунс. – Вы, полагаю, прекрасно знаете, что я пришел к вам по поводу замещения вакансии преподавателя по защите от темных сил. 

\- Теперь знаю, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. – И все же мне приятно просто лишний раз увидеть вас, Адриан. 

Адриан, как всегда, нетерпеливо мотнул почти седой головой. Этот мальчишеский жест неизменно забавлял Альбуса. 

\- Мы рассмотрели предложенные… хм, варианты в Попечительском совете. И хотели бы высказать вам свои рекомендации по этому поводу. 

\- Простите, - вежливо, но настойчиво перебил его Альбус. – Если я не ошибаюсь, согласно уставу школы Хогвартс директор единственный уполномочен назначать и увольнять учителей. Что, разумеется, не означает, что я отказываюсь прислушиваться к мнению Совета, - чуть мягче добавил он.

Адриан криво ухмыльнулся, явно готовый к этому аргументу.

\- Однако согласно уже упомянутому вами документу, Попечительский совет вправе давать директору школы Хогвартс обязательные для исполнения указания по вопросам взаимоотношений школы и Министерства магии. Гарантировать независимость школы иногда можно только путем ограничения власти одного человека над ней, - он развел руками. – Вы прекрасно знаете, что Джон Корк – министерский протеже, причем не откуда-нибудь, а из самого аврората. Вас устраивает перспектива постоянного… гм, присутствия представителя Министерства на территории школы? Поймите, Альбус, мы, назначая на должность директора Хогвартса именно вас, исходили из того, что вы не будете подчиняться Министерству, которое всегда преследует только собственные интересы, а будете поступать во благо школы. 

Альбус вздохнул. Принять на работу безусловного шпиона из Министерства будет большим промахом. Не говоря уж о том, что помимо угрозы министерского контроля у Корка не было заметно по резюме других достоинств. Но вторая имевшаяся кандидатура не нравилась ему еще больше.

\- То есть вы, Попечительский совет, предлагаете мне принять на работу Тома Риддла, магглорожденного, выросшего в сиротском приюте? – перебил он Адриана. Тот резко замолчал и выпрямился. Жестко взглянул на Альбуса.

\- Да. Возьмите Риддла, - произнес он.

\- Или что? – спросил наконец Дамблдор.

Адриан устало вздохнул, потер переносицу кончиками пальцев. 

\- Давайте не будем играть в игры, профессор, - выдохнул он. – Никто не хочет идти на открытый конфликт с Министерством, но сейчас, особенно после смерти этой девочки, нам меньше всего нужен соглядатай в школе. Возьмите Риддла, возьмите рогатого черта, но если вы возьмете министерского ставленника, то рискуете потерять свои посты оба. При всей моей симпатии к вам… - он опять развел руками.

Альбус подался вперед, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Адриана.

\- То есть если я найду другого учителя на защиту, никак не связанного с министерством, вы не будете возражать? – уточнил он.

Адриан покачал головой.

\- До начала учебного года всего ничего, вы не успеете. И потом, а чем вас, собственно, не устраивает Риддл? Я смотрел его личное дело, талантливый мальчик, отличник, хорошие отзывы всех учителей. У вас есть что-нибудь конкретное против него?

Альбус помешкал. У него много чего было против Риддла: и группка преданных соратников на Слизерине, и погибшая девочка, и неровный, но явно сознательно созданный барьер, преграждавший путь к мыслям юноши. А помимо всего прочего – смутное ощущение дежа вю, которое и пугало его больше всего. Один раз в своей жизни он уже наблюдал, как яркий, талантливый юноша может завоевывать сердца – и подчинять их себе. Один раз, когда сам он был достаточно юн, он попал под такое же влияние и последние годы, все внимательнее приглядываясь к Риддлу, замечал в нем ростки того же семени. 

Но помимо этих сумбурных впечатлений у него по-прежнему не было ничего конкретного.

\- Давайте начистоту, Адриан. Знаете, я даже рад, что Совет послал ко мне именно вас – во всяком случае, у меня больше шансов быть выслушанным, - сказал он. Адриан только поднял брови. – У меня нет ничего против Тома Риддла. Кроме одного. Он пугает других детей. Впрочем, с возрастом он и это научился мастерски скрывать. 

Адриан некоторое время молчал.

\- Как ваш друг, Альбус, - наконец начал он, - я говорю, что вы работаете с детьми и вам виднее. Как представитель Попечительского совета я говорю: кто угодно, кроме Корка. То есть Риддл. Пожалуйста, не забудьте, что до начала учебного года у вас нет даже обычных тридцати дней для ответа на его заявление. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, директор, - он поднялся и, коротко поклонившись, пошел к выходу.

 

Вечером того же дня в камине Альбуса появился Гораций. 

\- Альбус, есть минуточка? – он осторожно заглянул в комнату. – По поводу одного моего бывшего ученика, видишь тут какое дело… 

Альбусу оставалось только сделать приглашающий жест и подождать, пока Гораций выберется из камина и отряхнет сажу. В душе он и ждал этого разговора, и боялся его. Несмотря на то, что Гораций всегда стоял за своих любимчиков, он тем не менее был слишком осторожен, чтобы выгораживать того, кого явно подозревал. С ним можно было бы поделиться своими опасениями. 

\- Я получил письмо, - начал Гораций, плюхаясь в кресло и беря печенье, - от одного из своих бывших учеников, ты должен его помнить, Том Риддл. Талантливый мальчик. Сирота. Так вот, он писал, что хочет устроиться в Хогвартс учителем, спрашивал моего мнения на этот счет и, в случае, если я одобрю его идею – только в этом случае, заметь! – просил похлопотать за него.

Альбус кивнул. Гораций без конца «хлопотал» за собственных учеников, бывших и настоящих, и по большому счету, как с удивлением выяснил Альбус после не одного года знакомства, очень редко получал что-то взамен, хоть и пытался всячески обставить это как «услуга за услугу». По-слизерински хитро прикрывая свою бескорыстность. 

\- Так вот, Альбус, что я тебе скажу. У этого мальчика большое будущее. Из него выйдет прекрасный, прекрасный ученый. Более того, он умеет обращаться с детьми. Он был у меня старостой факультета, и поверишь ли, я эти годы просто отдыхал. Дети по струнке ходили, ни забот, ни хлопот, никаких проблем с дисциплиной и учебой. Он, конечно, молод еще, - тут Гораций неодобрительно покачал головой, - ну так это недостаток исправимый, - и он весело подмигнул Альбусу.

Тот улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Поверь мне, Гораций, я вполне осведомлен о достижениях Тома Риддла, - произнес Альбус. – И его молодость отнюдь не представляется мне недостатком. 

Гораций едва не вскочил с кресла, во всяком случае, слегка подпрыгнул на нем. 

\- Отлично! – воскликнул он, хлопнув пухленькими ладошами. – Значит, дело решено. Я от себя буду необычайно рад сообщить Тому твой ответ.

\- Я еще ничего не ответил, - прервал его Альбус. Гораций замер и удивленно захлопал глазами. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не рассматриваешь всерьез вариант Корка, - наконец произнес он. – Возможно, мне не стоит это говорить, но ты знаешь, что он связан с Министерством?

\- Не в Корке дело, - покачал головой Альбус. – Скажи мне честно, Гораций. За все годы общения с Томом Риддлом не замечал ли ты в нем что-нибудь такого, что тебя пугало бы?

\- Пугало? – недоверчиво переспросил Слагхорн.

\- Ну, скажем, настораживало. Не в его поступках, но, может быть, в поведении, вопросах, которые он задавал. Каких-то мелочах.

Гораций пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, - протянул он. – Со мной и с другими учителями он всегда был очень вежлив. Ты его в чем-то подозреваешь?

Альбус нетерпеливо помотал головой.

\- Не это, - просто ответил он. – И все-таки, постарайся вспомнить. Я хотел бы, чтобы чутье меня обмануло, но…

\- Что ж… - Гораций тяжело вздохнул и задумался. – Пока Том был старостой, на факультете мне действительно нечего было делать, там царил идеальный порядок. Но зная своих учеников, я могу представить, что методы, которым он этот порядок установил, могли отличаться… Но никто не жаловался, нет. Поэтому я считал, что так лучше, пусть дети сами решают свои проблемы, насколько могут. Поверь мне, Альбус, если бы что-то произошло, я бы тут же вмешался… - Альбус жестом прервал его. – И еще…. – Гораций помедлил, опустил глаза, будто ему тяжело было об этом говорить. – Однажды Том Риддл подошел ко мне со странным вопросом. Не помню сейчас точно, о чем это было, но что-то из области темной магии. Возможно, просто детское любопытство, конечно, а Том очень любознательный юноша. Разумеется, я прогнал его и посоветовал сосредоточиться на незапрещенных областях…

\- Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в то, как ты управляешь своим факультетом, Гораций, - оборвал его Альбус. – Но, пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Я ничего не имею против Тома Риддла и все же не возьму его в Хогвартс. И у меня нет на то веских причин, а лишь догадки, основанные на моем собственном горьком опыте. 

Гораций удивленно поднял на него глаза. 

\- О чем ты? 

Альбус поднялся, обошел свое кресло и оперся на спинку, сгорбившись. 

\- Ты не мог не заметить, - начал он, - что в последние годы учебы Тома в Слизерине вокруг него образовалась группка студентов, в основном старшекурсники. Не знаю, стоит ли называть тебе все имена, но чтобы ты понял, я имею в виду, например, Лестранджа, Малфоя…

Гораций поднял руку в знак протеста. 

\- Замечательные мальчики из хороших старых магических семей, - обиженно произнес он. 

\- Вот именно, - продолжил Альбус, - и при этом они – только его свита. Тебе не кажется, что Том Риддл получил слишком много влияния над своими сокурсниками?

Гораций улыбнулся с явным облегчением.

\- Ох, Альбус, - протянул он, - только гриффиндорец до мозга костей может считать, что влияние на кого-то – это зло. 

Альбус сжал спинку кресла. Разговор не получался: Гораций не принимал его слова всерьез. 

\- Хорошо, - промолвил он наконец. – Если я признаюсь о своих подозрениях, что Том втянул этих ребят в нечто нехорошее и, возможно, противозаконное, ты будешь относиться к моему мнению серьезнее? У меня нет фактов, только подозрения, но ведь ты знаешь меня, я не стал бы подозревать никого без веских причин.

Гораций насторожился. 

\- Пусть так… - сказал он. – Но думал ли ты о другом: кроме Хогвартса этому мальчику пойти некуда. Мы с тобой знаем, насколько он талантлив и работоспособен, но для всего остального магического мира – он грязнокровка, - на этом слове Гораций поморщился, - да к тому же сирота. Он не сможет сделать карьеру, рано или поздно сдастся и озлобится. Ты мог бы дать ему шанс, а ты его этого шанса лишаешь, - он неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Ты очень сильно недооцениваешь Тома Риддла, если считаешь, что он способен сдаться, - парировал Альбус. – Знаешь, чего на самом деле боюсь я? Считай это старческим маразмом, но я не хочу, чтобы здесь, в школе, он использовал свою харизму, свою способность покорять сердца для того, чтобы собрать себе банду из наших учеников. Которые, когда выйдут из Хогвартса, уже будут душой и телом принадлежать Тому Риддлу. Образно выражаясь, я не хочу, чтобы эти дети попали на войну, которую развяжет Том Риддл. Нет, пусть он лучше столкнется с миром взрослых людей, которых не завоюешь очаровательной улыбкой и вовремя подставленным плечом. Возможно, ему будет тяжело, хотя и в этом я сомневаюсь. Но мы хотя бы защитим детей, Гораций.

Слагхорн долго молчал, потом тяжело поднялся и направился обратно к камину.

\- Ты пытаешься воевать с призраком, и дело тут вовсе не в Томе, - произнес он и исчез в зеленом пламени. 

Альбус вновь опустился в свое кресло и прикусил губу. Но к встрече с Томом через несколько дней он был готов. Тот пришел совершенно уверенным, что его примут на работу, и недвусмысленный отказ директора явно ошеломил его. Впрочем, к его чести, Том быстро справился с неприятным удивлением.

\- Я понимаю вас, директор, - произнес он, жестко, без малейшей улыбки глядя Дамблдору в глаза. – Возможно, вас настораживает то, насколько легко я схожусь с людьми, вам ведь известно, что в Слизерине у меня была довольно значительная группа… товарищей. Да, так и есть, но это не значит, что сам я не могу быть предан и лоялен. И потом, - он на мгновение опустил глаза и снова взглянул на Альбуса, - я могу научить детей тому, чему не сможет никто. Я знаю защиту от темной магии лучше, чем все министерские учителя вместе взятые. Вы можете не сомневаться во мне. И я сумею найти к ученикам правильный подход. Не угрозами и насилием, профессор Слагхорн ошибался в этом. Но я умею убеждать. 

\- Извини, Том, - сухо сказал Дамблдор. – Я взвесил все аргументы, и мой ответ остается прежним.

\- Пожалуйста, - Том сделал порывистый шаг к нему, но тут же остановился. – Прошу вас, директор, Хогвартс – мой дом, у меня никогда не было и не будет другого. Вы прекрасно знаете это. Может быть, я зашел слишком далеко, но я прошу вас, дайте мне второй шанс. Во всяком случае, здесь, в Хогвартсе, я все время буду у вас на виду. 

Альбус замолчал на долгое время. Он вспоминал, как уже однажды пытался дать второй шанс другому волшебнику, столь же талантливому и блестящему в юности. Вспоминал пустые безжизненные глаза, собственную беспомощность и отчаяние. Том Риддл не успел совершить ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего деяния Геллерта, и вряд ли даже при худшем раскладе сумеет. Но предыдущая ошибка заставила его бояться даже малейшей угрозы, пусть его чрезмерные опасения и могут разрушить жизнь юного волшебника.

\- Нет, Том, извини. Это окончательный ответ. Я считаю, что так будет лучше… для всех нас. 

Том Риддл молча поклонился и вышел. И следующие несколько спокойных лет Альбус, принимая раз за разом нового учителя защиты, выдыхал с облегчением: этих детей он действительно сумел спасти. На войну, развязанную Томом Риддлом, отправились их собственные дети. 

**Шаг четвертый**

За окном слышались залпы салютов.

\- Не пойдете спать, профессор? – Альбус с трудом разлепил закрывающиеся глаза, взглянул на Шеклболта, который уже надевал уличный плащ, и покачал головой.

\- Ну, смотрите, - продолжил Кингсли. – Все празднуют, а у нас тяжелый месяц выдался. По-моему, мы заслужили отдых.

\- Конечно, заслужили, - улыбнулся Альбус.

Кингсли еще помедлил в дверях, ожидая продолжения, наконец кивнул на прощание и ушел. Альбус остался в одиночестве в пустом штабе Ордена Феникса – в котором не было больше необходимости – с единственным канделябром на шатком столе, пачкой бумаг и остатками скромного, но радостного пиршества.

Они отмечали не исчезновение Волдеморта, как весь остальной магический мир – этот праздник давно стерся из их памяти, заслоненный тяжелой, изматывающей и подчас смертельно опасной работой, которая за ним последовала. Но сегодня Уизенгамот в полном составе наконец вынес приговор по делу Лестранджей, Крауча, Эйвери и Долохова. Приговор, который действительно был их собственной победой, а не случайной прихотью судьбы. 

Месяц, последовавший за исчезновением Волдеморта, Альбус спал не больше четырех часов в сутки, разрываясь между Орденом, школой и Министерством, где выступал по одному делу свидетелем, по другому – поручителем, а по третьему – обвинителем, и все с перерывом в полчаса. Он сдал так, что это стало заметно даже ему самому. 

Но все закончилось. Конечно, на свободе оставалось еще довольно много Жрецов смерти, в том числе не носящих метку, но это были в основном те, кто занимался финансовыми махинациями и обеспечением армии Волдеморта, а не члены боевой группы. Альбус уже успел прикинуть, что Гойла он поймает через министерские каналы, как прижмет Малфоя, заодно можно попытаться вытрясти из него денег для школы, потом, Блэки – вряд ли они замешаны, слишком заносчивы для этого, но тоже надо периодически проверять. Он потряс головой. 

Хватит, хватит об этом думать. Хватит планировать, хватит не спать ночами. «Теперь можно отдохнуть», - еле слышно произнес он, обращаясь к самому себе. И все же Альбус просидел в штабе Ордена еще несколько минут, прежде чем заставил себя встать и вернуться в Хогвартс. 

Разумеется, мечта об отдыхе так и осталась мечтой. Он не мог не заметить, как наутро во время традиционного преподавательского чаепития Минерва то и дело бросала на него косые взгляды, и даже преувеличенно вежливый Филиус посматривал с ожиданием. Наконец, когда остальные преподаватели разошлись, Минерва, ловко задержавшаяся под каким-то надуманным предлогом, обратилась к нему:

\- Что теперь будет с ребенком, Альбус?

Ему оставалось только пожать плечами.

\- Ты беспокоишься за него? Надеюсь, с малышом все будет хорошо, во всяком случае, колдомедики из Мунго не нашли у него никаких повреждений.

\- Я не об этом, - поморщилась Минерва. – Я имею в виду… глобально, ты решил, что с ним будет?

\- Ты считаешь, я имею право это решать? – Альбус удивленно поднял брови. – Я не родственник ему и не опекун. Полагаю, если у него найдутся живые родственники, его отдадут им. 

Минерва с раздраженным видом принялась поправлять и без того безукоризненно лежащие манжеты.

\- Другими словами, ты не хочешь заниматься его судьбой?

\- Прости, но я тебя не понимаю. 

Она со свистом выдохнула.

\- Все очень просто. Я считаю, ребенка нужно забрать в Хогвартс. Растить его здесь. Родители Джеймса Поттера умерли, а Лили была магглой, если ты не знаешь. Так что если у него и есть родственники, то они тоже магглы. Ты уверен, что стоит отдавать им Гарри Поттера?

\- Но Минерва, - возразил Дамблдор. – Магглы или нет, а любому ребенку будет лучше в нормальной семье, и он сможет расти вместе с другими детьми, а не чахнуть здесь от чрезмерной опеки со всех сторон! Я не самый большой специалист в воспитании детей, но лучшего выхода не вижу. 

\- Хорошо, - сухо произнесла Минерва. – Я предлагаю не лучший выход. А наиболее дальновидный.

\- То есть? – уточнил Альбус. 

\- Ты твердо уверен, что Волдеморт не вернется? – спросила Минерва, прищурившись. 

«Вот он, последний довод короля, - с грустью подумал Альбус. – Я твердо уверен, что он вернется».

\- Не знаю, - ответил он со вздохом. 

\- И ты готов все так оставить, пустить на самотек? – повысила голос Минерва. – Ты же сам, сам рассказал мне об этом безумном пророчестве, помнишь, я не верила, но ты настоял, что Джеймс и Лили должны переехать в укрытие, ты был прав, и если бы они не… если бы их… - она шмыгнула носом. – В любом случае, пророчество исполнилось, Неназываемый отметил ребенка как равного. И если Он вернется, выходит, что Гарри единственный, кто в силах будет его победить.

\- Пусть так, - спокойно сказал Дамблдор. – И что?

\- А то, что на бога надейся, а сам не плошай, Альбус! – взмахнула руками Минерва. – Неужели ты думаешь, что малыш, выросший с магглами, лучше справится с Неназываемым, чем если мы с самого начала расскажем ему все, будем учить и готовить его? Да, возможно, это жестокий подход, и в любой другой ситуации я первая была бы против того, чтобы забирать ребенка из семьи, но учитывая, что лежит на весах… 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал из этого ребенка машину смерти? – изумился Альбус. – Не узнаю тебя, Минерва! – На самом деле, он уже давно размышлял об этом. Используя свое влияние, забрать ребенка у опекунов (кто в Министерстве сможет ему отказать?), растить его в Хогвартсе, делиться с ним своим опытом, готовить его. Так, безусловно, будет надежнее, и если Волдеморт действительно возродится когда-нибудь, мальчик будет готов. Мальчик будет знать, ради чего живет. 

\- Ох, Альбус, - Минерва поправила и без того идеальную прическу. – Не надо передергивать, прошу. Да, возможно, сейчас мы поймали большинство членов боевой группы Неназываемого – но кто гарантирует, что он не наберет новую? У Неназываемого до недавних пор была целая армия, и кто знает, что еще от нее осталось. Мы должны будем что-то противопоставить этому. Не одного необученного испуганного ребенка, что бы там ни говорили пророчества. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ребенок стоял во главе моей армии или любой другой, - сухо произнес Альбус и поднялся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

\- Куда ты? – внезапно спросила Минерва, угадав его намерение.

\- В Министерство.

\- За ребенком? – она тоже подскочила.

\- Нет. За Северусом. 

 

Он должен был предвидеть, что на этом разговор не закончен, но не ожидал его продолжения так скоро. Минерва действительно очень хотела настоять на своем. Когда они вернулись с Северусом, оба вконец измотанные после нескольких часов бюрократических процедур, через которые необходимо было пройти, чтобы того наконец выпустили из-под ареста, она явно поджидала его.

В такие моменты он ненавидел гриффиндорцев, эту отчаянную привычку говорить в глаза, что думаешь, не пытаясь никак смягчить.

\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что Хогвартс всегда был и будет прибежищем для всех, кому нужна защита? – внезапно произнесла Минерва, по-кошачьи щуря глаза. 

Альбус не ответил, только коротко кивнул, зная, что этот вопрос – лишь прелюдия к последующему удару.

\- И неужели если в Хогвартсе можно принять бывшего Жреца смерти, возможно, виновного во многих злодеяниях, в нем не найдется места для маленького мальчика, чьи родители погибли по вине Неназываемого и его соратников? – медленно произнесла Минерва, ни одним жестом не выдав, что она замечает присутствие Северуса. 

Альбус заметил, как тот дернулся, будто от удара, и на щеках юноши вспыхнули красные пятна. Минерва не знала о роли Северуса в гибели Поттеров, но ее случайный удар пришелся точно в цель. И Альбус, за несколько месяцев тюремных мытарств установивший с Северусом прочную легилименторскую связь, почувствовал его пронзительную боль. 

\- Прошу тебя, Минерва, - только и смог произнести он.

Как и любому гриффиндорцу, обидевшему того, кто заведомо слабее, ей стало стыдно. 

\- Я боюсь, Альбус, - просто ответила она, опустив глаза. – Я боюсь даже призрачной угрозы.

\- А я не хочу сломать мальчику жизнь из-за призрачной угрозы. Я надеюсь, что наши жертвы, - Альбус бросил быстрый взгляд на Снейпа, который буквально вжался в стену, - не были напрасны. 

Минерва молча кивнула и ушла.

Несколько мгновений они молчали. «Боже, как я устал, - думал Альбус. – Как я устал пытаться управлять чужими судьбами, притом, что не могу справиться со своей. Разве я хотел такой власти, такой ответственности?»

\- Простите меня, профессор, - внезапно тихо, одними губами произнес Северус.

Альбус поднял голову.

\- О чем ты?

Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Мне кажется, я занимаю чужое место. – Было видно, с каким трудом Северусу давались эти слова. – Я не виноват, что я жив, но виноват, что так ничего и не смог сделать, не сумел исправить… - у него сорвался голос, и у Альбуса кольнуло сердце. Но это было уже слишком на сегодня, слишком за этот месяц и эти годы. Вместе с сочувствием в душе Альбуса поселилось раздражение, неизменно вызываемое признаниями, когда совершенно посторонние люди, совершив фатальную ошибку, приходили к нему и просили не просто жалости – просили принять на себя ответственность за их судьбу, вести их по жизни, дать им второй шанс. Ему самому никто никогда не давал второго шанса. 

«Я должен ему ответить, - подумал Альбус. – Я должен ободрить его, сказать, что не все кончено, что боль утихнет, что он сможет многое сделать. Пусть даже это не так. Но он поверит мне, как все верят. 

И все же эту ношу слишком тяжело нести в одиночестве».

\- Ничего нельзя исправить, - жестко сказал Альбус. Северус поднял темные, полные боли и тревоги глаза. – Не думай, что за всю свою жизнь ты сумеешь искупить эти смерти, - продолжил Альбус. – Жизнь не меняется одна на другую, каждая бесценна. Поэтому в целом не важно, на что ты будешь тратить свое время. Помнишь сказку о трех братьях, Северус?

Тот сперва удивленно помотал головой, но потом, явно припомнив, кивнул.

\- Дары Смерти? – робко, непонимающе спросил он. 

\- Помнишь, как она заканчивается? – продолжил Альбус. – «Поприветствовав Смерть уже близкую, обнял брат ее как знакомую, поздоровался с нею он радостно, да и вместе с ней ушел в мир иной. Говорит ему Смерть та лютая: «Хорошо что ты не бежишь меня, со своей дорожки не оступишься, ладно жизнь прожил – помирать не жаль. Я не Смерть твоя, я Судьба твоя, загадала я двум братьям смерть скорую, а тебе, меньшому, жизнь долгую, да исполнилось все, как по писанному, не уйдешь от меня и не спрячешься», - продекламировал он. 

\- Почему вы не хотите забрать мальчика в Хогвартс, директор? – внезапно спросил его Северус. 

\- Я пытаюсь уберечь Гарри от его судьбы, - одними губами улыбнулся Альбус. 

\- Но… что теперь делать мне? – с отчаянием спросил Северус.

\- Боюсь, твои поступки и желания не имеют уже никакого значения. Как и мои собственные. 

**Шаг пятый и последний**

«Наступает страшная эпоха, которая будет озарена кровавым пламенем пожаров. Великое Колесо Судьбы повернется, и Смерть явит нам свой лик. Тонко чувствующие люди, которые способны замечать легчайшие колебания ткани мироздания, уже должны были ощутить, что мир идет к концу. Таинственные и страшные происшествия последних дней подтверждают наши опасения. Не далее чем несколько дней назад странным образом исчез знаменитый производитель волшебных палочек, мастер Олливандер. «Исчез», - так говорит Министерство, но мы все прекрасно знаем, что это означает «похищен Неназываемым». Не стоит даже разъяснять нашим вдумчивым читателям, зачем Неназывамому Олливандер: всем известно, что тот давно охотится за легендарной волшебной палочкой невиданной силы, а у кого можно узнать о ней, как не у мастера. И стоит Неназываемому обрести это страшное сокровище…»

\- Мерлин, что вы читаете, директор? – Северус Снейп, войдя в кабинет Альбуса, пригляделся и поморщил нос.- «Придиру»?

Альбус улыбнулся и отложил журнал. 

\- Ты будешь смеяться, но иногда они действительно пишут правильные вещи. Другое дело, что в них-то как раз верят еще меньше, чем в нарглов. Идеальное было бы прикрытие для передачи информации, между прочим, жаль, что я не подумал об этом раньше.

По лицу Снейпа явно было видно, что ему хочется сказать: «Чушь собачья», но не позволяет только уважение к директору. 

\- И что же важного там написано на этот раз? – кисло спросил он. 

\- Олливандер исчез, - ответил Альбус, - это факт. Кому он понадобился, другой вопрос, но, полагаю, и тут они правы – только Волдеморту. Хотя сомневаюсь, что он хотел узнать от того о Старшей палочке… 

\- Зачем вы меня позвали, директор? - перебил его Северус. 

Альбус молча вынул из рукава мантии свою палочку и положил на стол между ними. В то мгновение, когда он уже готов был разжать пальцы, он почувствовал знакомое чуть болезненное покалывание: Старшая палочка, как всегда, не хотела расставаться со своим хозяином. 

Северус вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

\- Садись, Северус, - вздохнул Дамблдор. – Прости, но, похоже, это долгий разговор. Помнишь, много лет назад я говорил тебе, что хочу уберечь Гарри от его судьбы?

\- Не получилось, - едко заметил Северус.

\- Да. Но теперь я понимаю, что это не самое страшное, что могло с ним случиться. 

\- Да, конечно, какая ерунда: совершенно неподготовленному мальчишке предстоит в одиночку сражаться с сумасшедшим, который держит в страхе весь магический мир!

\- Еще хуже будет, если этот сумасшедший сумеет заполучить Старшую палочку, - отрезал Дамблдор. – Я не уверен, что в этом случае Гарри сумеет победить его – что бы там ни говорило пророчество. 

\- За чем же дело стало, отдайте палочку Поттеру в таком случае.

Альбус покачал головой:

\- Хозяином Старшей палочки можно стать только одним способом, Северус. Победив ее предыдущего хозяина. Иначе ее сила ничем не будет отличаться от силы любой другой волшебной палочки.

\- В смысле, предыдущего хозяина нужно убить? – уточнил Северус.

Альбус помедлил. Ему вспомнились пустые, невидящие глаза еще живого Гриндельвальда, и по спине прошел холодок. 

\- Это самый простой способ, да, - ответил Альбус со вздохом. – Палочка переходила из рук в руки на протяжении многих веков, ее кровавый след тянется по истории магического мира. Обладатель Старшей палочки – настолько же ее хозяин, насколько и раб. Его судьба предрешена, рано или поздно найдется другой, кто уничтожит его и заберет палочку. Замкнутый круг, Северус.

\- Почему же вы так боитесь, что палочкой завладеет Темный лорд?

\- Я не за Волдеморта боюсь, Северус, - Альбус потер переносицу и помолчал. – Я боюсь за Гарри, - наконец произнес он.

Он не забыл тот день, когда ощутил волну ненависти, исходящую от Гарри и направленную на себя. Не забыл ощущения, что на него смотрит огромная змея, выжидая момент для броска. И дело было не только в этом. В воспоминаниях Северуса, обрывочных впечатлениях о встречах с Волдемортом Альбус чувствовал, что тот все еще не отказался от мысли использовать Гарри как оружие против него самого. Северус мог сам не замечать этого, но легкие перемены настроения, мгновенные, быстрые, острые мысли Волдеморта, проносившиеся через разум Северуса, выдавали его намерения. 

Альбусу начали сниться кошмары. Он видел, как Гарри приходит к нему в кабинет, как со слезами на глазах просит прощения, говорит, что не выбирал эту судьбу, но должен исполнить свой долг, а другого способа сделать это нет. Говорит, что изо всех сил постарается не причинить боль, забирая Старшую палочку.

Видел, как исполненный решимости Гарри идет на бой и погибает. Палочка достается Волдеморту, который и направлял руку Гарри, а дальше все гибнет в огне.

Видел, как Гарри побеждает, как продолжает использовать палочку, расправляясь с оставшимися Жрецами смерти, как сильной рукой устанавливает мир во всей Британии – пока не приходит другой волшебник из-за моря, которому Старшая палочка нужна больше жизни. 

Вызванная снами тревога была столь сильна, что он невольно начал сторониться Гарри, не переставая корить себя за это. «Нет никакой опасности, - повторял Альбус себе, - Гарри никогда не пойдет на поводу у Волдеморта и никогда не предаст меня. Он слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы даже ради спасения мира пожертвовать одним человеком». Но сомнение все глубже пускало корни в его сердце, и в итоге Альбус перестал понимать, насколько угроза реальна, а насколько вызвана его больным воображением. 

Он стал искать выход и нашел его. Поначалу этот ответ ужаснул Альбуса, но потом он почувствовал облегчение. Цена свободы была известна, и не осталось больше места для тревог и сомнений – оставалось только заплатить ее. В конце концов, битва между Гарри и Волдемортом никогда не станет его битвой.

\- Директор? – позвал его Северус. 

Альбус вскинул голову.

\- Прости, - произнес он. – Я задумался. Это очень непростое решение, но я рад, что наконец пришел к нему.

\- О чем это вы? – настороженно спросил Северус.

\- Старшую палочку нужно вывести из игры. Это слишком опасный артефакт, и она станет еще более опасной в руках что Гарри, что Волдеморта. 

\- Вы предлагаете уничтожить ее? – удивился Северус.

Альбус покачал головой.

\- Если бы это было так просто, я давно бы сделал это, - горько ответил он. – Нет, саму палочку нельзя уничтожить. Но если она потеряет прежнего хозяина, не обретя нового, то утратит свою ужасную силу, станет самой обычной волшебной палочкой.

\- И каким образом вы собираетесь это сделать?

\- Все очень просто, Северус, - Альбус опустил глаза. «Я должен сказать сейчас, - подумал он. – Кроме него некому». Северус выжидающе смотрел на него, и Альбус долго не мог заставить себя заговорить. – Все очень просто, - повторил он наконец, - прежний хозяин палочки должен умереть, не будучи побежденным. И ты должен помочь мне в этом, Северус, - Альбус поднял глаза и увидел, что Снейп поражен. Тот сидел, не шелохнувшись, с ужасом глядя на директора, судорожно сжимая подлокотники кресла. Он тоже не может найти слов, понял Альбус.

\- Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? – хрипло, едва слышно спросил Северус. 

\- Помоги мне, - просто ответил Альбус, - я пока не знаю, как, но помоги мне, когда придет время. Я изо всех сил постараюсь не переложить на тебя эту ношу, но я должен быть уверен, что в крайнем случае найдется кто-то, кто сможет ее подхватить. 

Повисло молчание, но Альбус буквально физически ощущал напряжение, будто по комнате прошел электрический заряд. А еще он чувствовал боль Снейпа, тупую, отчаянную, безнадежную. «Прости меня, - думал Альбус, - прости меня, прости меня, мой мальчик. Пятнадцать лет назад я сказал тебе, что выхода нет, что искупления нет, и лишил тебя надежды. Пожалуйста, помоги мне найти выход сейчас. Я хочу сыграть с судьбой еще один раз. Пожалуйста, помоги мне».

Северус сжал подлокотники кресла так, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев, и закрыл глаза. Пятнадцать лет он жил со знанием, что ничего не изменить и не исправить, но пятнадцать лет Альбус Дамблдор был рядом с ним. Когда Северус открыл глаза, Альбус увидел в них слезы, но его голос оставался по-прежнему сух и ровен.

\- Хорошо, директор, - произнес Северус. – Я постараюсь помочь вам.

 

Они вернулись к этому разговору лишь единожды. «Пожалуйста, Северус», - повторил Альбус чуть больше года спустя тихой полночью на Астрономической башне. 

Северусу не было нужды напоминать. 

 

Что обе эти жертвы – его и Северуса – были напрасны, Альбус узнал лишь в самом конце, когда битва за Хогвартс была закончена, а Волдеморт побежден. Когда Гарри, бледный, с осунувшимся от усталости лицом, вошел в его кабинет, держа в руках Старшую палочку, сердце Альбуса упало. Впервые он не смог совладать с собой и почувствовал, что по его щекам катятся слезы, исчезая в бороде. Напрасно. «Не уйдешь от меня, да не скроешься». Альбус почувствовал, как на плечо ему легла незримая для живых рука Судьбы, как колыхнулся ее звездный плащ за спиной. Ему оставалось лишь ждать, что скажет Гарри.

\- Я положу Старшую палочку туда, откуда ее взяли, - произнес Гарри. - Она сможет оставаться там навсегда. Если я умру сам, как Игнотус, ее сила исчезнет, правильно? Потому что прежний владелец палочки не будет побежден. И так она закончит свое существование. 

Альбус с трудом нашел в себе силы, чтобы кивнуть. Рука Судьбы исчезла, и он почувствовал, что может наконец уйти с портрета, может идти, куда хочет. Пусть он так и не сумел завоевать себе свободу, но неожиданно получил ее в дар. Он все-таки победил. 

Трое друзей, увлеченные разговором, не заметили, как он плачет, а потом, бросив на них долгий взгляд на прощание, уходит – не за раму, в другую картину, а все дальше вглубь, постепенно уменьшаясь и наконец исчезнув совсем. 

-fin-

08 октября 2008


End file.
